1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an all-linkage wall proximity reclining mechanism for a chair and more particularly to a tensioning mechanism for adjusting the effort associated with the reclining motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall proximity reclining chairs are known within the art, and are becoming increasingly popular as it becomes more desirable to integrate comfort and reclining functions into various articles and styles of furniture including chairs, love seats and sofas. Many of the first developed designs were based upon all-linkage mechanisms. However, these all-linkage mechanisms typically did not provide a smooth reclining motion. To overcome this problem, wall proximity reclining mechanisms utilizing track and roller assemblies were developed to provide a smoother reclining motion. Presently, the reclining mechanisms utilizing track and rollers are relatively complex and are thus expensive to manufacture.
An exemplary track and roller reclining chair mechanism which was developed to provide a smoother reclining motion is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,220, entitled xe2x80x9cChair Mechanism,xe2x80x9d which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, and which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. This mechanism utilizes a short inclined track and roller to provide the reclining motion of the wall proximity reclining chair. While this chair mechanism achieved the goal of providing smoother reclining operation, the design of this mechanism presents several disadvantages. First, this mechanism is limited to only two operative positions, namely the upright position, and the fully-reclined position. Additionally, this chair design does not allow the chair arms to move along with the seat assembly. Thus, this chair design requires a chair frame having more forwardly extending arm rests for providing adequate support when the chair mechanism is in the fully reclined position.
Another exemplary wall proximity reclining chair is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,276, entitled xe2x80x9cChair Mechanism,xe2x80x9d which is also expressly incorporated herein by reference, and which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. This chair mechanism design provides several improvements over those mechanisms known within the art. However, this mechanism also relies upon a track and roller system for providing smooth reclining motion. Additionally, this chair is limited to only two reclining positions, and requires manual actuation via a hand operated lever. Accordingly, this design limits the types of furniture within which this mechanism can be integrated.
Yet another type of wall proximity reclining chair is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,526, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod for Assembling A Modular Wall Proximity Reclining Chair,xe2x80x9d which is expressly incorporated herein by reference, and which is commonly owned by the assignee of the present invention. This chair was developed for reducing the complexity of the reclining mechanism, and the method for assembling the reclining mechanism. This chair mechanism surmounted the disadvantages of the prior art designs by providing a side frame and arm rest assembly that moves in conjunction with the seat assembly for providing adequate arm rest support. However, this mechanism design also relies upon a full length track and roller assembly for providing the desired smoothness in the reclining operation. The requirement for a bearing based roller assembly also increases the cost of the mechanism. Additionally, the design of this mechanism limits this chair to a single reclining chair and further prevents this mechanism from being used in larger articles of furniture, such as loveseats, sofas and modular sofa assemblies.
The all-linkage reclining chair mechanisms known within the art also do not provide adequate adjustment features for accommodating seat occupants of varying stature. In view of the growing popularity of wall proximity chairs, there is a increasing need to develop a wall proximity reclining chair mechanism which can be utilized with various types of furniture at a considerably lower cost and that provides the comfort features demanded by consumers. As such, it is desirable to provide an all-linkage wall proximity reclining chair which delivers smooth reclining motion and includes an adjustment feature for accommodating various sized seat occupants. It is also desirable to provide an all-linkage reclining chair mechanism which is designed to be primarily gravity driven with the assistance of a spring biasing mechanism, rather than manually driven by the occupant using an externally mounted operating handle. Such a design would simplify the operation of the chair. It is further desirable to provide an all-linkage reclining chair mechanism adaptable for use in a wide variety of motion furniture such as chairs, love seats and sofas. It is also desirable to provide a wall proximity reclining chair mechanism in which the leg rest assembly can be fully extended by actuating a compact trigger release assembly, and can be retracted by the occupant merely moving the leg rest assembly back into the chair mechanism by leaning forward and placing a small amount of force onto the leg rest assembly. Finally, it is desirable to provide a reclining mechanism in which the leg rest assembly can be replaced in the field, if damaged during use, without disassembling the entire chair mechanism.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an all-linkage wall proximity reclining chair is disclosed which can be readily incorporated into several different types of furniture. The reclining chair includes a base, and a support linkage assembly pivotally supported from the base. A longitudinal link is operably interconnected to the support linkage assembly. A recline linkage assembly is operably coupled to the longitudinal link and to the base for controlling movement of the longitudinal link from an upright position to at least one reclined position. A rotatable drive shaft is journally supported by the longitudinal link. The reclining chair further includes a leg rest assembly supported from the longitudinal link and operably coupled to the drive shaft for movement from a retracted position to an extended position in response to rotation of the drive shaft. A tensioning mechanism is operably disposed between the base and the support linkage for biasing the longitudinal link toward the reclined position. The tensioning mechanism is adjustable for varying the biasing force associated therewith.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.